Izzy
|image = File:Izzy.gif |imagewidth = 200px |caption = Capo Crimini |aka = Zizzy |joindate = ??? |firstmafia = ??? |alias = Zaphod |wikiname = - |merits = Player, MVP, Host |awards = see Awards section |hosted = *Supernatural *Supernatural 2 |cohosted = - }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: (Era 2) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: ??? Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since ??? * Prefers playing as ??? * Favourite part of Mafia: ??? * Known flaws: ?? * Member of ?? Awards *MVP Awards (2 won) *#'MVP' of Cthulhu Mythos Mafia *#'MVP' of The Walking Dead *Brandos (4 nominations / 0 won) *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2010, lost to SparrowHawk *#Nominated for Best Avatar 2010, lost to BrandonB *#Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2010, lost to EDM *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2011, lost to maurice Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Supernatural *Supernatural 2 On MafiaManiac (MM) - Mafia Record Overall 15-23 *Star Wars Mafia II - game stopped *Classic Mafia - Replaced *1984 - game stopped *Wheel of Time Mafia - replaced *Final Fantasy I Mafia - Replaced *Scrubs Mafia - replaced Goodie 10-11 *Era 2.2 BD *#X-Men Mafia - Lost - Survived *#X2: Rematch - Won - Killed N3 *#Matrix Thrill-ogy - Won - Lynched D2 *Era 4.1 BD *#Ye Olde Mafia - won - survived *#Ender's Game Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 4.2 BD *#Terminator Mafia - won - survived *#High School Mafia III - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 5.1 MM *#Warcraft III Battle - Won - Killed N6 *#Advance Wars Mafia II - Won - Killed N1 *#Cthulhu Mythos Mafia - Won - Survived *#Puppet Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Quantum Leap Mafia - Won - Survived *#Glitch Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 5.2 BD *#Fraternity Mafia - lost - Survived *#Advance Wars Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Mirror Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 6.1 MM *#Revelation Mafia - Lost - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Disney Movie Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Redwall Mafia II: Redwall - Won - Survived *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 9.1 MM *#Pokemon Mafia - Hoenn - Lost - Lynched D1 Baddie 4-6 *Era 2.2 BD *#Red vs Blue - Won - Survived *#Star Wars Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 4.1 BD *#Matrix Thrill-ogy II - Lost - Killed D3 *Era 4.2 BD *#Scooby Doo Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 *Era 5.1 MM *#Mario Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Moogle Mafia - won - survived *#Serenity Mafia - Won - Lynched D4 *#Halloween Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 5.2 BD *#MaFBIa - Lost - Killed N5 *Era 6.1 MM *#Foodie Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 Indy 1-6 *Era 4.2 BD *#Ye Olde Mafia II - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 5.1 MM *#Mental Institute Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 5.2 BD *#Angel Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 6.1 MM *#Star Trek Mafia II: Q's Deathmatch - Lost - Killed in the end of the game *#Mafia Mafia II: Inception - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Alpha to Omega Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 9.1 MM *#The Walking Dead - Won - Survived - MVP Other Faction 0-0 __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Players Category:Era 2